The Rise of Renesmee
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: When Renesmee is kidnapped a few months after BD, her memory is supposedly erased. Well, she remembers and is dead set on getting back to her family and stopping the Volturi from the horrible plans they have for all hybrids. Can Renesmee save them all?
1. Prologue

**New story. I know I really don't need one, but here it goes.**

**The Rise of Renesmee**

My name is Renesmee, and I am asking you not to close this page. Don't go back and check out another 'fic', or check your Facebook. Listen to me, because I have something important to say. A year ago, I would be hiding in the nearest corner, doing anything but putting myself out there. The only reason I am doing this now is because my world is your world. A long time ago, well more like five or six years ago, your world and my father's world were two totally different places, until he met my mom. They had this whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on, only they didn't die. Instead of dying, they had a kid (well my mom died but I don't think that counts). My mom was (before I was born) a human and my father was/is a vampire. My mom was kind of crazy, huh? I am half of my mom and half of my dad, aka half-vampire and half-human.

The rulers of the vampire world (the Volturi) never liked me very much. They came to scope us out when I was only a few months old and left without much of a problem, or at least that's where mom left you off at. A few months later they came back, they took me, and they _never gave me back. _I never saw my family again and had supposedly lost my memory. Aro had one of his guards with a special power wipe my memory, but thanks to a little gift from my mom I was able to trick him. You see, the gift I was born with was letting people into my mind. After time and some trial and error, we found I could block things too, not as well as my mom, but it was there. The ability to read minds came and went, so I never really mastered it.

After Aro was sufficiently convinced that I remembered nothing, he adopted me out to some humans. Of course, Aro had connections to them, so they weren't very nice. Johnny and Mab were both people I wish I'd never met. I went to live with them when I was two (physically six-ish). They hated me, but they loved the money and things they got for allowing me to live with them. Now, when our story starts, I am one day away from being six years old (physically 15 or 16-ish) and tomorrow the Volturi were coming to take me back and train me. Truth is, I could totally screw everything up with one wrong move. When they tell me who I am, I have to be surprised, which explains why I was making surprised faces in the mirror when Johnny busted in to tell me to "get my dumb ass in bed". Going to the Volturi can only end in one of two options: I die or I trick them long enough to find my family and get away. Something tells me the first one is more likely.

Well, wish me luck.

_Renesmee C.C._

**So what did you guys think? I know it's short, but it's a prologue. Um, some things may not make sense but they will later. If you don't get something, just let me know and I'd love to elaborate. In other news, something about the way I wrote this reminded me of the Maximum Ride series, like the writing style (especially the first draft I had). Anyway, review! It only takes a second, and its completely risk free! ;D **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here we go, the true beginning of our story. In response to a review – you can be assured that Renesmee will not be the damsel in distress. A key piece of her character is that she Is part Bella and part Edward. She is brave and protective, like her mother. She is also willing to do whatever it takes to do what's right for the ones she loves and she's even more protective, just because Edward is her father and God knows he takes protection to the extreme. Anyway, hope you enjoy. See you at the end!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One - D-Day…. I mean B-day…<p>

Unlike my mother, I had _always_ given a _lot_ of thought to how I would die. I never knew what would happen to me and I always knew that death was high up on the list of possibilities. _My mother…_ I missed her and my family so much. My mother, who I always felt such a connection to. Don't get me wrong, I love my whole family, but she's someone I really look up to. She was willing to die for me, and she technically did. She knew what my daddy was and she was even willing to die for him.

Six years ago today I was born. Six years ago my mom died. In three days it will be my mom's birthday, she'll be 25 – or six in vampire years. It's funny to think that I'm technically older than my mom in terms of being a vampire. There are all kinds of funny quirks about my mother and I. But nothing was funny about today. The Volturi were well on their way, and every minute drew me closer to what could be my death. I tossed and turned all last night, hoping that I wouldn't be running headfirst into my own demise. I had practiced my 'freak-out-face' all night and all of the last week. I hoped that I got it right this time, and even more than that, I hoped that I still had the ability to shield my mind. After all, if my mind reading ability came and went, why couldn't my shield?

I sat in the living room, pretending to not know what was going on. I was wearing a green and pink floral sun dress with my green converse. I had on two of the few things I had from my family: A ring with a wolf on it from Wolfie and a ring with an 'R' on it that daddy gave me. He told me to take good care of it, that it was his grandmothers. The two rings were two of my most important belongings. The R ring was gold with a vintage-y black oval in the center with a big giant R. The wolf ring was a gray/silver ring with a wolf head on the top part. I always kept them with me, usually on a chain around my neck. I had my crest hidden in my bag. It was a locket my mother gave me, with the Cullen crest on the front and '_Plus que ma propre vie' _written on the inside, which means 'more than my own life'. I loved that locket and knew that if anyone found it that I'd be in deep trouble. I kept it hidden at all costs. (**A/N: Outfit link on my profile- if FF will let me! Also, remember that locket!) **I was twirling a lock of my bronze hair nervously when I heard the knock.

I tried to calm the erratic beating of my heart. I knew that I could blow my cover just by being too nervous. I took deep breaths. "Hello, Aro! It's so good to see you!" I heard Mab exclaim. I heard a few more pleasantries, mostly from Mab or Johnny. Then, "So where's the girl?" His voice was low and smooth. It seemed to echo against my consciousness, and it sounded familiar. I heard footsteps coming closer, and I tried once more to calm my heartbeat. It was useless. My heart was pounding when _he_ rounded the corner and I was looking into the crimson eyes of my nightmares.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, please open the door," called the desperate voice of my husband. I sighed. All morning they've been taking turns, trying to get me to come out. Ever since we got back to the Forks house, I've locked myself up in Nessie's old room. Her smell still faintly inhabited the room.

I knew Edward was taking this just as hard as I was; only he was being brave for me. I sighed one more time and made my way over to unlock the door. I took one look at his face and wanted to sob. He's been strong for me, but as I searched his amber eyes, the pain was clearly there. I released a sob and fell into his arms. He carried me into her room, and over to the window seat. He sat us both down and held me as I cried, looking as though he wanted to cry too. "Edward, it's my fault. We lost her and it's my fault!" I sobbed. "No, Bella, _no._ It's their fault," he reasoned. "If I was more observant we could have escaped! I – I should have kept everything together and made sure someone was there to run with her. I could have given her a way out," I argued.

"Bella, we both know that she's not dead," he whispered. "How's that?" I asked, almost sarcastically. "Don't tell me you can't feel her. I know you can. I feel it too and I've heard all about that mother/daughter bond thing. She's out there, Bella! We just need to keep looking," he tried to reason again. "Even if she is alive, the Volturi probably wiped her mind," I muttered, disgusted by the vampire 'royalty'.

"Edward, Bella, guys get out here _**now!**_" Alice yelled from outside the cottage. Edward gasped and grabbed my hand. We ran outside and I realized Alice was having a vision. "No," Edward was mumbling. "Oh my God…." Alice muttered. "What's going on?" I asked. Everyone looked really confused. "Alice? Edward? Hey!" They were lost in the future. "Jasper?" I called. "Yeah, I'm trying to figure it out, too. Their emotions are everywhere. "Edward, what is it?" I questioned. Alice's eyes began to refocus on us, but Edward still seemed to be in la-la land. "What was it?" I pleaded. He then uttered one word that changed everything. His eyes met mine and he said, "Renesmee." Is it possible for vampires to pass out?

**Nessie's POV**

His hair was like black onyx, his eyes were bloody red, and his skin was like ancient paper. He was my kidnapper. He is the Volturi's leader. This is my death. I began to freak out but realized that the only way to survive is to play really, really, really dumb.

"Hello, Renesmee, my name is Aro," he said, with a fake smile plastered to his face. "H-hi," I managed to choke out. "What's wrong dear?" he asked with that fake smile. "N-nothing," I shook. "She's just _freakishly_ shy," Johnny said while giving me the 'be good or die' look. "Ah, I see," Aro nodded. "Well, Renesmee, do you have any idea who I am?" he asked. "You're Aro," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, yes, but I am also the leader of a group called the Volturi," he answered. I jumped when he said Volturi. He eyed me wearily. I knew I was treading in dangerous waters and I had a feeling I was about to drown. "Renesmee, have you ever felt out of place? Like you were something more than all the humans around you?" he asked. He seemed to drift closer as he said this. I didn't know how to answer, but I knew that this question was crucial. I gave a small nod.

"Ah, good. It seems that this will be easy to explain," he said, clapping his hands together, "I am a vampire. Yes, yes, blood drinking, super strong, so on and so forth. You, my dear, are a half vampire. Very rare, indeed." This was the moment. I knew he was going to tell me the obvious, but I didn't think he would say it so… so easily, so leisurely. I got ready for my Oscar winning performance. My face was a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and surprise, while my mind was screaming_ 'no duh!'_ "Do you not believe me, young one?" he questioned. I did my best to give a disbelieving look. He was instantly gone and I heard a loud crunch behind me. I whirled around, automatically a little defensive. He was on the other side of the room; he had grabbed one of the metal banisters on the staircase and crunched a piece in his hand. He said, "Do you believe me now?" I did my best to gulp and nod.

"Good, good. Well, you will be coming with us. The Volturi work as a guard for the vampire world. We keep the peace, and make sure everyone gets along," he explained. The only thing I thought was '_so kidnapping a toddler is your idea of keeping the peace?'_ but I knew voicing my opinion was **not** a good idea at the moment. "I'm sorry, but why would you need me? If I am only a, uh, half vampire, wouldn't I be less useful?" I tried my best to sound unsure, when I secretly knew that I was just as fast a regular vampire and almost as strong as a vegetarian.

"You my dear, have the _sweetest_ blood known to vampire kind. We wouldn't like that to go to waste. And you may not be as useless as we thought; your father was the fastest vampire in the world. Who knows how fast you are…" he drifted off, as if fantasizing all the ways he could use me. Something he said had my blood boiling and my mind racing though. "_Was?_" I asked, referring to the use of past tense concerning my father. "Well, it's a complicated story as to how you ended up here, but I don't think you'd like it. You're father wasn't the smartest man," he said dismissively. My blood was boiling and I wanted to hit him for talking of my father that way, but I knew to just keep my mouth shut firmly. "In other news, go on and get your most important belongings and a spare change of clothes. We will be leaving in a half hour," he said, waving his hand as a sign for me to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? Por favor? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I worry that I maybe got a bit carried away, but when I get into the story I really get in character. I become Nessie, and I try to explain things that already make sense to me. I would like to point out that I'm not crazy (at least I don't think so, but sometimes I wonder…) I'm just extremely a character writer. I really get into their heads, and its like I can't help but rush to type everything that Nessie wants to say. I guess this is why I need a beta….<strong>

**Speaking of which! I need a beta… so if you're interested: let me know in a PM! **

**I love you guys! Review please! :D**

**Nessie's Outfit: (be sure to remove spaces!) **

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/tror_day_mean/ set?id= 43415665**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing/alerting/favorite-ing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kind of want to say it filler, but it really isn't. A lot of important things are finally explained.**

Seeing Renesmee

BPOV

"H-How is this possible?" I questioned. Alice looked at me solemnly. "I'm not really sure. I've never seen her before," Alice started. She seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she was hesitating. "What, Alice? What is it?" I begged. "Well, I do have two theories," she began. "Go on!" I prompted. "Well, the first is that something big changed. Something really, really future altering. The other theory is that her future concerns the future of a lot of others. As you know, I've been keeping tabs on a lot of people. Maybe she is a part of their futures. I'm not really sure," Alice ended. Edward finally spoke up. "Who all have you been keeping tabs on?" She gave looked him in the eye and Edward's eyes widened as he went in to full on _think_ mode. "Who? Come on. These silent conversations are so not fair," Emmett whined.

"Aro, the Denali clan, a few family friends, the Romanian coven. The Volturi in particular. So really, just about everyone we know," she said. "So, it's going to be harder to narrow this down. We know for sure t-though that the Volturi have a part in this," Edward explained. Emmett muttered obscenities at the mention of the vampire rulers. He hated them almost as much as I did.

"There has to be something we can do! We know they have her. Why can't we just gather up some friends, people we trust and go to Italy and_ make_ those bastards give her back?" Rosalie hissed. Carlisle shook his head, "It's too dangerous, and too many casualties. It wouldn't be fair to the other covens." Rosalie seemed enraged. "Don't you care? That's your granddaughter! They don't have to come, they have a choice. We have to try something." I stepped forward. "Guys, calm down. Rosalie has a point," I began, Rosalie looking smug, "but so does Carlisle." Rose's face fell. "We have to think, we need to be rational. No one is going to get saved if we don't think about this," I suggested. Rosalie stepped towards me. "She's your _daughter_. You're just going to let her die?" Rosalie's whispered words sent me into frenzy. "Of course not!" I screeched. "I would die to know she is okay, but if we die before she is safe then there will be no one to help her! We need to be rational, think before we throw our necks under the guillotine! I am not going to fail my daughter," I lowered my voice to a deadly whisper. Edward stepped forward to put his arms around me. "Bella's right. We need to have a plan of action. Alice, what exactly did you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice sat up ramrod straight, and Edward looked unhappy at the memory of her vision. "It started in the Volturi throne room. We were there, and so were a few others. There were hybrid children everywhere. Edward and Aro were arguing, and the hybrids seemed uneasy. The doors burst open and Renesmee burst in, angry as all get out. Aro and Edward were still arguing when some of the guards came over and held us so we couldn't move. Aro told Renesmee that he was glad she came then he had one guard walk Bella to where she was next to Edward. Aro acted like he was going to- to destroy them and Nessie freaked. The hybrids, well it was almost like she was their leader. They attacked .The vision stopped with Nessie lying on the ground, covered in blood."

I sucked in a breath. I was determined not to let anything happen to her. Edward and I shared a knowing look. We were thinking the same thing. I opened my mind up to him. _We've got to figure this out. _He nodded. _We can't let anything happen later. Lets hunt later so we can talk about this with a little bit of privacy._ He nodded again. Esme spoke up. "Alice, at the end of your vision, was she breathing?" Esme asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Truthfully, so was I. "Um. It was hard to tell but I don't think so," she said. She looked at me with an apologetic expression. "Edward and I are going to hunt. We'll be back," I said. Edward took my hand and we began to run. "I'm sorry if you wanted to stay longer. I just needed to get out of there," I apologized. "It's okay, I was about to do the same thing," he gave me a small crooked smile. Instead of hunting, we went to the meadow. We sat down like old times and just looked at the sky. "We'll find her," he promised, nuzzling up to my hair. I prayed that day. We've got to find her.

**RPOV**

Italy was so weird. I grew up in Texas. No one would look for a half-vampire there, the Cullens wouldn't even imagine going there. Saginaw, Texas was a small town. So small that people just thought it was a suburb of Fort Worth, but if you said that to any of the locals they would rip your head off. It wasn't a hick town; in fact it was closer to the city. It was hot and unpredictable, often seventy degrees in February then thirty degrees the next day. I learned to like the heat, although I preferred cold things.

Italy was huge and extravagant. Aro had one of the guards, Jane, show me to my room. It was large, but plain. There were no windows, but it was bright with artificial lights. There was a large bed in the middle, a TV directly in front of it against the wall. There were two doors, leading to the closet and bath room I guessed. There was a desk and a dresser. The room was painted a neutral tan color and the sheets were white. The desk was clear glass and the dresser was a light colored wood that matched the bed frame. It was all so bleak, like color didn't exist here. "Unpack your belongings. Someone will be back to escort you to the throne room later on. The TV works, the remote is over there," she looked around one more time then stormed out.

I got to work on unpacking. I didn't have much so I got done pretty fast. All I had were a few books, a change of clothes and the essentials. After I was done, I sat on the bed with my hairbrush and the remote. I found something in English and left it there. I was brushing out my hair when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and was met by a new pair of crimson eyes. He looked a little like Jane, but his hair was dark and he seemed… nicer. "Hello, I'm Alec. I understand you had the displeasure of meeting my sister earlier. May I come in?" he asked. I nodded, knowing I couldn't really say no. "You know, we have cable here. You're watching local channels," he said, looking at the TV. "Oh. I was just looking for something I could halfway understand. This was the only thing in English," I said. "The cable box must not be hooked up right. This room never gets used, so I guess we never noticed. Here, I'll look at it," he said and set off to fix it. We talked while he fixed it, and I soon decided he was my favorite person here. His eyes displeased me, but I immediately knew he was nicer than the others.

"There, it's working now. Anyway, I came to ask you something. What, exactly, do you eat? We've heard that half-vampires eat human food and blood. So what do you prefer?" he asked. "Um, well, I need blood every so often, and I used to prefer it. I've grown used to eating human food on a regular basis though," I explained. "That helps. Aro, more or less, put me in charge of you, and I figure that means feeding you. Can I be honest with you, though?" he asked. I nodded. "I have no idea what humans eat. Well, food, but what kind?" he asked. I laughed a little at his confused expression. "All kinds of things," I said. "Well, Aro asked me to take you into Volterra to get some clothes, I guess we do food finding while we're there," he said. "Food finding? Most people say grocery shopping," I corrected. Yes, Alec was definitely my favorite.

**Now before everyone goes willy nilly, I have a plan. Just wait and see what it is. I would really appreciate a review!**

**Also, I still need a beta! So let me know! :D Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to cinni for reviewing! See you guys at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Three

Welcome to Volterra

I believe the correct thing to explain Volterra would be _bustling._ There were people everywhere you looked. Alec took my hand a couple times, just so he could keep track of me in the huge crowd. After turning a few corners, we headed into a small store. It was obviously a clothing store. The clothes looked a little different from what I was used to, but they had the basic needs: jeans and T-shirts. Alec gave me free reign to buy stuff but I ended up buying a couple of T-shirts, a long sleeved shirt, and a few pairs of jeans. I got a pair of tennis shoes a pair of flats. Alec handed the cashier a black credit card at the register while giving me the weirdest look.

"What?" I finally asked, as we were walking out of the store. "Oh, well, I thought girls like buying clothes and stuff," he said. "I do. Kinda… Well, I didn't think I'd need pumps and cashmere sweaters. I was thinking a little more practical. Plus, I didn't want to waste money," I said. He looked at me oddly, once again. "What's with the weird look?" I almost yelled. He busted out laughing, "Trust me, Renesmee, we've got _plenty_ of money." I huffed and walked ahead of him.

We walked a few more blocks before heading into a small grocery store. Alec sighed next to me. "This place smells disgusting," he said. "Smells fine to me," I replied while grabbing a cart. "Okay, I don't have a refrigerator, stove, or microwave. So, I need something that doesn't need to be cooled, cooked, or heated up. This should be easy," I sighed, with heavy sarcasm. "You know, Italy does have refrigerators and microwaves…" Alec joked. "Yeah, but what do you want to bet that the Volturi don't?" I said in a low voice. "Good point," Alec grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the last aisles. "Good thing for aisle twelve," he said. I realized that this aisle was stocked with mini-fridges, convection ovens, microwaves and similar items. Alec picked up a stainless steel mini-fridge and a stainless steel microwave and put them in the cart. "You could at least act human," I joked in a quiet voice. He looked at me, confused. "Hey, most people find it at least a little hard to pick up a microwave and a mini-fridge at the same time," I explained. He rolled his eyes and walked on.

We spent the next twenty minutes finding food to last me for a week or two. Due to my incredibly high metabolism, we had to get _a lot._

We headed back to the castle, and when we got there Alec told me to go to my room and he'd meet me there. I brought in as much of the groceries as I could and headed in. Thank God that my room was located next to a side exit. When I got there, I found Alec carrying in a cabinet and shelves. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I figured you'd need a place to put the food that didn't go in your ice-box thing," he justified. I nodded and thanked him, not bothering to call him on calling the refrigerator an 'ice-box thing'. After we got done with bringing everything in it was close to seven thirty at night. "So, tomorrow we'll get on the computer and find something better for your room…" he trailed off. I jumped up. "No, no. We don't have to change it. I mean, you don't have to do all that," I argued. "Well, you're one of us now. Do you want to live in _this_ for the rest of eternity? My sister really isn't the best decorator. Even I want to fall asleep in this dump," he said. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't be here that long, explain that I would be leaving – hopefully - very soon. I just sighed in defeat. "Okay. Nothing too crazy, just the very basics," I reasoned. "Sure, whatever you say Renesmee," he said, in a very non-convincing way. I just shook my head.

"Well, this is my cue to leave. Apparently my sister requires my assistance. Night, Ren," he said, as Jane showed up in the door way. I just nodded, not really knowing what to say to someone who doesn't sleep.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking of the day with Alec. No one's ever called me 'Ren' before. Renesmee – yeah. Nessie? Well, that was Wolfie's name for me. Mom called me Ness – or a slew of other sweet nicknames- and everyone else just fell in line with saying one of the above. Thinking about it, Ren seemed like the obvious thing to call me. How anyone could come up with Nessie – I would never know, although I tend to go by that more than my full name. I know, it's stupid that I just sat there and thought about _pet_ names, but it just interested me for some reason. Alec was a new person, he was completely new to me and different than anything I'd ever known. He even had something new to call me.

Yes, Alec was definitely my favorite person in this hole of horrible-ness.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to a loud banging on my door. "What?" I groaned. "Up. Now," growled a voice I recognized as Jane's. I groaned and pulled myself out of the sheets. "Get dressed, and meet me at the atrium in ten minutes," she ordered. I pulled on jeans and a T-shirt, then my green converse. I looked longingly under the bed where the box holding my rings was. With Johnny and Mab, I could at least wear them. Now, I have to hide them, out of fear that they would know where I got them. I know I'm pretty paranoid, but better safe than sorry. I grabbed a S'more pop tart and headed out the door.<p>

I didn't know the castle yet at all, but I followed my gut and just walked down the hall until I spotted the bright blonde hair of Jane. "It's about time. Aro would like to speak to you," she said as she pulled me along.

We walked into a huge circular room. It had a tall ceiling and small windows at the top, the first windows I'd seen in the Volturi castle. Situated against the far wall were three throne- looking chairs. I recognized Aro in the middle chair and two more very old looking vampires on either side of him.

Aro clapped his hands together, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. "Renesmee, we are so glad to finally have you here. So, I would like to ask you something. How much do you know about your abilities?" he asked. "My abilities?" I questioned. "Yes, abilities, like how fast you are, or how strong. Also, as a child you seemed to have an extra gift," he said. I knew he was talking about my touch – as I like to call it. It still works, but that is the only time anything can get into my mind. "Well, I'm faster than a human; I'm not sure about my speed in comparison to vampires. I'm stronger than humans, too. I'm pretty sure I can lift a car; I've never really tested my strength though. As for another, um, gift I do have one weird quirk," I stated. "Yes, yes. What 'quirk' would you be talking about?" he asked excitedly. "Well, I don't know how useful it is, but I can show people my thought by touching them," I said. Aro nodded.

"Alec, would you come over here?" Aro called, looking past me. I heard Alec approach and he stopped right next to me. "Yes, Master Aro?" he said. "Renesmee, I would like for you to show Alec your thoughts," he commanded. I began to worry. I'm notorious for not being able to control my gift. My gift takes over, and sometimes I show more than I mean can to. I looked to Alec and slowly moved my arm to where my palm was touching his cheek. _This is my head. I'm guessing you can hear me?_ I said in my mind. By the incredulous look on Alec's face, I guessed yes. I quickly took my hand off of his face before I had the chance to slip up. I jumped when I heard Aro's loud cackle. "Wonderful, simply wonderful! Did you know that you are the only hybrid known to have a gift? This is simply wonderful!" he laughed, like a child on Christmas day. I just looked on.

"I should not be surprised. Your parents were quite talented. With a mental shield for a mother and a mind reader for a father, I should have expected this. Next we will test your speed and strength. I will send Jane or Alec after you later, until then you may rest, or Alec could give you the grand tour if you prefer," he said. "Uh, thank you. I believe I'll just go rest a little. Um, but first, may I ask you something?" I said, tentatively. I already knew the answer to my next question, but I wanted to know just how far they were going to take this.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked evenly, but his face had considerably darkened. "Who are – or, um, were – my parents?" I asked. His face showed no sign of change, but the atmosphere in the room completely shifted. "They did not abide by our laws, that much is for sure. It does not matter. You were not wanted there, but we were eager to take you off their hands," he replied darkly. I nodded and thanked him.

Alec walked me back to my room in silence. "Okay, Ren, if you need anything, just call me. My room is just down the hall, I'll be able to hear you if you just raise your voice a little. You okay?" he asked suddenly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Okay, well, maybe I can give you the grand tour later," he offered. "Yeah, sure," I replied. "Okay, well, I'll see you later. Bye, Ren," he said as we walked off.

I went into my room and threw myself on the bed. I cried softly into the pillow. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. They lied about my family. They did want me. They loved me, right? I shook my head. _Now is no time to second guess them!_, I thought. At that moment, I vowed to get out of here – soon – if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Just a little? Review, pleeeeeaaaseeee? <strong>

**I still need a beta; I think that is obvious by reading this. I try to edit as I go, but a second pair of eyes always helps. If you're interested in becoming my beta, shoot me a message or say in a review.**

**I hope to go back to the Cullens on the next chapter. I know this chapter was a little boring, but the first half was really kind of a necessary filler, basically setting up part of the plot line. Stick with me, 'cause this roller coaster is about to take off!**

**Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
